


Тебе слабо?

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Merle is drug user, Minor Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Mutual Pining, No Lori Grimes, Past Misunderstanding, Rick Should Make a Choice, Rick and Daryl know each other from childhood, Rick got shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: "Тебе слабо?" - насмешливый голос с прорезавшейся хрипотцой и сигаретный дым. Мотоцикл под ладонями горячий и вибрирующий, словно дикий зверь, жаждущий рвануть с места. Воздух с силой врывается в лёгкие, и Рик сжимает ладони от страха и восторга, чувствуя под руками крепкие мышцы и представляя, какая сейчас улыбка у Дэрила.Под опущенными веками темнота вспыхивает картинками прошлого, громкими звуками и яркими эмоциями. Пустота вокруг резко контрастирует с этим.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> У меня очередная мелодрама, ребятки))
> 
> Написано по заданию, текст должен был включать в себя следующее:  
> \- Влюблённость в двоих - муки выбора.  
> \- Один после/во время серьёзной травмы/болезни.  
> \- Тебе слабо? 
> 
> Визуализация  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/e2a6a9747e15317c92e17ce28a5c5d47/tumblr_pds9y4HsdY1va89o8o1_1280.jpg

«Тебе слабо?» — слышит Рик ехидный голос, все ещё звонкий, не сломавшийся, такой детский, и видит, словно вживую, ободранные коленки, синяк на щеке и так знакомо прищуренные голубые глаза.  
  
 _Не слабо, и Рик бежит вслед за Дэрилом по лесу, обдираясь об кусты, задыхаясь, пытаясь не упустить из виду его взлохмаченные волосы и спину, что уже шире, чем у него самого.  
  
Не слабо. И он возвращается домой в разодранной одежде и исцарапанный, но засыпает счастливый и умиротворённый, вспышками перед глазами продолжая видеть хитрую улыбку и лучащийся, довольный взгляд.  
_  
Сзади тихо пикает датчик сердцебиения, проваливаясь в попытках разбить стерильную тишину палаты. Сознание плывёт, и Рик позволяет темноте накрывать себя, чтобы избавиться от гнетущей пустоты вокруг.  
  
 _«Тебе слабо?» — насмешливый голос с прорезавшейся хрипотцой и сигаретный дым. Мотоцикл под ладонями горячий и вибрирующий, словно дикий зверь, жаждущий рвануть с места. Воздух с силой врывается в лёгкие, и Рик сжимает ладони от страха и восторга, чувствуя под руками крепкие мышцы и представляя, какая сейчас улыбка у Дэрила. Тело переполняет ветром, свободой и эмоциями, которые прорываются в восторженном крике. Нет, не слабо. Ни капли не слабо._  
  
Под опущенными веками темнота вспыхивает картинками прошлого, громкими звуками и яркими эмоциями. Пустота вокруг резко контрастирует с этим.  
  
От мыслей и образов ощущения тягостней, чем от физической боли, сковавшей тело. Но Рик ни за что не готов отпустить их. Ему  _слабо_.  
  
 _«Тебе слабо, Граймс?» — в голосе провокация и, кажется, глубоко скрытая обида. И ещё глубже скрытая надежда. Пристальный взгляд не отпускает, и Рик пытается заставить себя не замечать, что скрыто в нём. Не видеть. И ещё больше пытается не замечать то, что бьётся внутри него самого. Все ещё пронзительное и острое, даже после всех этих лет. Засевшее намертво и отозвавшееся мгновенно. Но Дэрил уже раз оставил его. И назад не повернёшь. Похоже, на этот раз ему действительно слабо.  
  
Он отвернулся и ушёл, сел в машину к Шейну, прикусывая щёку изнутри и изо всех сил стараясь выровнять дыхание. Побелевшие костяшки Уолша на руках, сжатых на руле, дают понять, чего ему стоило оставаться на месте и не вмешиваться. Рику почти физически больно между двух горящих огней. К какому бы он ни повернул, всё кончится скрутившейся в животе тупой болью и ледяной хваткой на сердце.  
  
Что бы ни сделал, это будет неизбежно. Так же неизбежно, как сомнения, разрывающие изнутри, как яркие сны, после которых он, задыхаясь, вцепляется в подушку и пытается понять, не повернул ли он не туда._  
  
— Мне слабо, Дэрил, — тихо шепчет Рик, скользя взглядом по теням на потолке, единственным его спутникам в этой тишине. Перед глазами плывёт и кружится, он даже не уверен, что сейчас больше реально — эта палата или его воспоминания.  
  
Он так и не смог принять окончательное решение, по крайней мере, не глубоко внутри. Шейн видел это в его глазах, чувствовал это в его касаниях, и однажды не выдержал. Хлопок двери не принёс Рику никакого облегчения.  
  
Он не знает, куда уехал Дэрил после их разговора. Первого разговора спустя шесть лет. Но он всё равно бы не стал его искать. После их прошлого расставания ему слишком слабо.  
  
 _Дэрил уехал вслед за братом тогда, шесть лет назад. Уехал, хотя Рик был уверен, что то, что у него внутри, чувствует не он один. Он был настолько уверен, что не смог выговорить ни слова, когда Дэрил бросил на него последний взгляд, словно чего-то ожидая, и развернулся, уходя к мотоциклу._  
  
Рик помнит ледяную пустыню, поселившуюся внутри, едва звук шин по гравию и рокот мотора стих вдали. Помнит дыру, которую не могли заполнить ни новые друзья в академии, ни учёба, ни полицейские тренировки. Он жил и не жил одновременно, словно часть его осталась в лесу Джорджии вместе со смехом двух мальчишек, с ободранными ладонями и блестящими взглядами.  
  
Мазохистские мысли о том, что, может, Дэрил однажды вернётся, никогда не уходившие слишком глубоко, делали всё только хуже.  
  
Сквозь пелену наркотических обезболивающих Рик видит рядом со своей койкой в палате образ Дэрила. Жгущие изнутри мысли прорываются в хриплый шёпот:  
  
— Ты бросил меня… Я ждал, но ты так и не вернулся…  
  
— Я вернулся, — тихие слова в ответ тонут в дымке утекающего сознания. Рик закрывает глаза, позволяя себе представить, что щекотка пальцев на его руке — настоящая.  
  


***

  
Рик не совсем уверен, сколько прошло времени, но в какой-то момент он просыпается с относительно ясным сознанием и, прищурившись, смотрит на свет, льющийся из окна пустой палаты. На прикроватном столике стоят цветы, в них виднеется карточка с эмблемой полицейского департамента. Больше ничто не нарушает белую стерильность комнаты.  
  
Рик медленно делает выдохи и вдохи, ощущая отдалённое эхо ноющей боли в плече. По всей видимости, обезболивающие всё ещё действуют, раз он не лезет сейчас на стенку от «приятных» ощущений. Не первый раз он оказывается в больничной палате с пулей в теле. Но первый раз, когда он здесь один.  
  
В груди сжимается при мысли о Шейне. В первый раз, когда Рика задело выстрелом из мелкокалиберной винтовки, Шейн носился с ним, как наседка со своим цыплёнком. Его голос упал до подрагивающего шёпота, и Рика практически заворожила эта перемена в почти всегда уверенном в себе и нахальном Уолше. Тогда они ещё были просто друзьями. В академии они делили одну комнату в общежитии, и именно никогда не замолкающий и всегда во что-то влезающий Шейн вернул Рика из его замороженного состояния обратно к жизни. Рик восхищался его умением жить на полную и тянулся к нему, как к источнику нескончаемой кипучей энергии. Видит бог, она в тот момент жизни была нужна ему как воздух.  
  
После академии они подали заявление в один департамент и позже, после стажировки, стали напарниками. Любому было прекрасно видно, насколько хорошо они взаимодействуют вместе, практически так, будто знают, о чём думает другой. И Рик временами вспоминал, что это уже не первый раз, когда он ощущает такое в своей жизни. Иногда мелькала горькая мысль, что это всё же лишь тень того, как он взаимодействовал совсем с другим человеком, совсем в другое время. Когда вдохи и выдохи были словно в унисон, когда действия угадывались ещё до того, как о них успевали подумать, когда не было необходимости в словах, только общая тишина на двоих.  
  
От воспоминаний Рика снова затягивала паутина мрачной апатии. Шейн смотрел на него обеспокоенно, тормошил, и в итоге Рик рассказал ему всё о Дэриле, об их детстве вместе, о том, как они выросли, и даже о том, что казалось чем-то большим между ними, но так никогда и не случилось. А потом нечто большее возникло между ним и Шейном.  
  
Это не было таким острым и пронзительным, разрывающим грудную клетку и бьющимся пойманной птицей в горле. Но это был комфорт, понимание и поддержка. Глупые шутки, вытаскивающие из хандры. Тёплые руки и крепкое тело. Это было отсутствие одиночества.  
  
Он привязался. Привык. Даже, наверное, полюбил. А потом вернулся Дэрил.  
  
Рик сжимает зубы и немигающим взглядом смотрит в белый потолок. Он думал, что всё прошло. Сгладилось. Потускнело. Но одного взгляда, одного грёбаного взгляда хватило, чтобы накрыло с головой, погребло и вбило в землю с размаху. Прищуренные голубые глаза. Широкий разворот плеч. Взлохмаченные отросшие тёмные волосы. Всё та же чёртова родинка над верхней губой. Дэрил стоял, опираясь на мотоцикл, вокруг него вился сигаретный дым, а Рик не мог дышать. Он вышел из машины, кинув просящий взгляд на Шейна, который, скрипнув зубами, остался на месте. Сквозь биение сердца в ушах он практически не слышал слова Дэрила, но он слышал голос. Низкий, хриплый, мгновенно возвращающий его назад во времени с сокрушительной скоростью.  
  
И Рик запаниковал. Он даже не помнит толком, что ответил Дэрилу, перед тем как развернуться и почти сбежать. Это было слишком. Этого было чересчур много. Это слишком резко возвращало всё, что он так долго пытался забыть. Он не был готов.  
  
Потом, лёжа ночью в кровати с перекинутой поперёк груди тёплой и тяжёлой рукой Шейна, он не мог перестать думать и прокручивать перед глазами произошедшее раз за разом. Он не знал, приехал ли Дэрил на день или навсегда. Не знал его телефона. Не знал, где его можно найти. И не знал, хочет ли искать. Но всё равно тихой и спокойной ночью он не мог заснуть. Не мог перестать думать. Вспоминать.  
  
Шейн с каждым днём мрачнел. Чуял сомнения в нём и отдалялся. Рик пытался показать ему, что всё осталось по-прежнему, но что было толку, если он не мог убедить в этом самого себя?  
  
И в итоге Шейн уехал. Взял отпуск на работе и сказал, что ему нужно подумать. И что Рику нужно подумать тоже.  
  
В пустой квартире всё стало только хуже. Одиночество, сомнения, бесконечные мысли и воспоминания окружили его, не давая вдохнуть. Всё валилось из рук, он не мог усидеть на месте, накручивая бессмысленные круги по комнатам, не в состоянии отвлечься ни на что. Отчасти спасала работа, и он стал брать на себя всё больше дополнительных смен. Они выматывали, но не могли помочь ему в принятии решения.  
  
А потом, на очередном вызове с новым напарником, его подстрелили. Может, из-за отсутствия привычных слаженных действий, какими они были с Шейном, может, из-за спутанного, отвлекающегося сознания, но всё пошло не по плану, и он не смог среагировать вовремя. Рик ещё успел последний раз поднять свой «Питон», обезвреживая человека с пистолетом, а потом схватился за плечо, жгущее огнём, и ощутил, как темнеет в глазах.  
  
И вот теперь он лежит в полном одиночестве, прикованный к этой чёртовой койке и к грёбаным мыслям, вьющимся над ним, как стервятники над жертвой. Зачем Дэрил вернулся? Чего он хочет? И почему Рик всё ещё, до сих пор чувствует к нему то, что давно надо было похоронить и забыть? Ему нужно взять себя в руки наконец и прекратить гоняться за призраками. И вместо этого позвонить Шейну и твёрдо сказать, что он всё решил. Вернуть его обратно. А не думать о том, что бы он делал, если бы Дэрил не пригрезился ему в наркотическом бреду, а действительно был здесь.  
  


***

  
Но он так никуда и не звонит, а просто лежит в одиночестве своей палаты и прослеживает взглядом солнечные блики на стене, пока больница не оживает и не наполняется звуками. Его навещает лечащий врач и что-то рассказывает о ране и том, как прошла операция, но Рик почти не слушает. Внутри отчего-то так же пусто, как было вокруг час назад. Мобильный телефон лежит на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, но он ни разу не зазвонил с тех пор, как Рик очнулся. Молчаливый повод задуматься о том, когда в своей жизни он повернул не туда, если в такой момент он совершенно один. И, если быть честным, он знает, когда.  
  
 _«Давай, Граймс, не трусь. Как ты станешь копом, если будешь трястить, как девчонка, от такой ерунды? Или тебе слабо?»_  
  
Возможно, и слабо, но он готов из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы впечатлить Дэрила, чтобы показать, что не уступает ему. И пусть Дэрил кажется недостижимым идеалом с этим своим арбалетом и хоть большеватой для него, но ужасно крутой кожаной жилеткой с белыми крыльями, Рик всё равно не сдаётся, всё равно следует за ним след в след, даже когда поджилки трясутся и он уверен, что в этот раз он точно покойник, но под внимательным взглядом Дэрила он чувствует себя безрассудно храбрым, и, во что бы они не ввязывались, в итоге он знает, что это того стоило, когда они лежат без сил на мокрой траве и смеются, и яркие глаза Дэрила могут поспорить своей синевой с небом над ними.  
  
Может, всё было бы по-другому, не встреть он, тогда тринадцатилетний мальчишка, такого же мелкого, как он, но с уже серьёзным взрослым взглядом и одетого в куда более потрёпанную одежду Дэрила Диксона. А может, всё было бы по-другому, если бы в семнадцать он сразу задавил в себе то тёмное, обжигающее и скручивающее внутренности чувство, которое просыпалось в нём при взгляде на перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы на загорелых руках Дэрила, который окончательно забил на школу и устроился подрабатывать в гараж неподалёку, пытаясь в свободное время починить старый разваливающийся мотоцикл, оставшийся ему от брата. Рик приходил к нему и завороженно наблюдал за ловкими пальцами, перебирающими детали, прослеживал взглядом мазки моторного масла, покрывающие сильные руки, и забывал вдыхать при виде широких плеч, обтянутых дырявой майкой. Возможно, если бы тогда он подавил в себе это, его жизнь пошла бы совсем не так. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не взгляды Дэрила в ответ. Пронзительные. Внимательные. Прожигающие насквозь.  
  
Рик криво усмехается. В конечном итоге, похоже на то, что ничто из того, что он видел, из того, что представлял, не было реальным. Дэрил, желающий того же, что и он, существовал только в его воображении. В конце концов, он ведь так ничего и не предпринял. Не сделал и не сказал ничего, что могло бы позволить Рику быть уверенным во взаимности того, что он чувствовал. Но он был настолько ослеплён, что просто не замечал этого. Находил в действиях и словах, во взглядах и касаниях то, во что хотел верить сам. И когда спустя год Дэрил пришёл к нему и сказал, что уезжает, это было словно удар под дых. Рик и понятия не имел, как давно он это планировал. И, видимо, он не заслужил право узнать об этом заранее, а не в тот же день, в тот же грёбаный час, когда Дэрил с уже с собранным рюкзаком остановил мотоцикл у его дома. Он не говорил ничего о том, куда едет. Просто сказал, что Мерл уехал. И он едет за ним. Рик не смог больше ничего спросить. Он не был уверен, что вообще сможет вдохнуть достаточно воздуха сквозь мёртвой хваткой сжатое горло, чтобы произнести хоть что-нибудь. Потому что он уже в тот момент знал, что Дэрил не вернётся. Их миры пересеклись на эти годы, но так и не стали одним целым. И Дэрил выбрал то, что было для него важней. И всё, что было между ними, для него ничего не значило.  
  
Часы тикают на стене, а Рик всё перебирает в голове воспоминания, как будто не делал этого уже тысячи раз за все эти годы. Он думал, что наконец пережил всё это, оставил прошлое в прошлом. Но Дэрил, вернувшись, одним лишь своим взглядом откинул его назад.  
  
Рик устало вздыхает. Ему стоит забыть о той встрече на парковке возле участка. И жить дальше. В конце концов, Дэрил вряд ли вернётся опять.  
  
А потом он слышит стук в дверь. 


	2. Часть 2

Когда Рик видит Дэрила, заходящего в палату, ему кажется, что он всё ещё спит под действием убойных болеутоляющих и это видение всего лишь картинка, навеянная бесконечными, не отпускающими мыслями.  
  
Но потом Дэрил делает несколько шагов вперёд, неловко прикрывая за собой дверь, и останавливается, словно не решаясь идти дальше, и Рик, рвано втягивая в себя воздух, отчётливо понимает, что это не сон. Взгляд помимо воли жадно скользит по отросшим волосам, падающим на глаза, ставшим ещё более широкими плечам, ладоням, которые Дэрил потирает отчаянно знакомыми нервными движениями, как будто не может найти места рукам. И мгновение спустя Рика накрывает с головой. В груди болезненно сжимается, абсурдное ощущение предательства и обиды сводит горло. Слова в итоге звучат тише и злее, чем он собирался их произнести.  
  
— Зачем ты пришёл?  
  
Рик ожидает чего угодно в ответ. Чёрт, да если быть честным, он  _ждёт_. Хоть чего-нибудь. Он столько дней и ночей думал обо всём этом, думал о  _нём_ , что его сознание уже практически взрывается от спутанных мыслей, образов и желаний. То, что это, возможно, сыграло с ним злую шутку, он понимает, когда Дэрил поднимает взгляд и непонимающе смотрит на него в ответ.  
  
— Пришёл навестить старого друга, которого подстрелили? — хриплый голос звучит недоумённо, как будто Дэрил не понимает, с чего он задаёт такие вопросы.  
  
Рик на секунду теряется. Дэрил разговаривает с ним так, словно они не переставали общаться все эти годы. Словно не было того, что незримой стеной разделило их дружбу на то, что было до и после. Словно Дэрил никогда не видел  _жажды_  в его глазах. Старый друг? Рик бы рассмеялся, если бы не чувствовал сейчас сосущее ощущение пустоты внутри, вытягивающее все мысли и эмоции в чёрную дыру. Друг…  
  
Дэрил, прищурившись, смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд, и Рику приходится отвернуться, чтобы взять под контроль собственное выражение лица. Снова показывать всю душу нараспашку слишком большая роскошь для него сейчас.  
  
— Если ты не в настроении для посетителей, то я могу свалить, — произносит Дэрил.  
  
И Рику бы хотелось просто кивнуть. Проводить взглядом его широкую спину в чёртовой поношенной кожаной жилетке с почти неразличимыми крыльями, уткнуться в подушку и задушить в себе всё то грёбаное, острое, скребущееся в горле и сжимающееся в груди. Задушить и забыть. Как будто бы это было возможно. Как будто он не пытался.  
  
Вместо этого Рик глубоко вдыхает и вновь поворачивается к Дэрилу. Надеясь, что его выражение лица сейчас хотя бы относительно вежливое.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Просто не ожидал тебя увидеть, — говорит он, и что ж, можно мысленно себя поздравить, потому что голос больше не звучит так, будто сломается на следующем звуке.  
  
Дэрил хмыкает.  
  
— Думал, друзьям положено навещать друг друга в больнице.  
  
Рик не может удержаться и отвечает до того, как успевает сдержать пропитанные язвительностью слова.  
  
— А я думал друзьям положено общаться чаще, чем раз в шесть лет.  
  
Дэрил пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди. Защитный жест, который Рик видел сотни раз, и он знает, что это значит. Дэрил закрылся и не собирается говорить дальше на эту тему. Не собирается ему ничего объяснять. Как будто, чёрт возьми, ему нахрен сдались эти объяснения после всего этого времени.  
  
— Если ты встал не с той ноги, Граймс, то я пойду.  
  
Рик вздыхает и трёт лицо рукой. Это глупо. Пускай он уходит. Всё равно будет только хуже, если он останется. Да. Будет хуже.  
  
— Извини, — произносит он. — Я не в самом лучшем состоянии сейчас. Не хотел грубить.  
  
Дэрил фыркает, но садится в кресло для посетителей. Его плечи вновь расслабляются. И Рик позволяет себе пробежаться по нему взглядом, а затем отводит глаза. И как так получилось, что через года Дэрил Диксон стал выглядеть только лучше, несмотря на своё явно наплевательское отношение к внешнему виду? Или всё в глазах смотрящего — не может не поддеть Рик сам себя.  
  
— И часто ты подставляешься под пули? — спрашивает Дэрил, окидывая его взглядом, который Рик не может прочесть.  
  
— Всего второй раз, — отвечает он сбивчиво, думая о том, что никогда не представлял, что возвращение Дэрила будет выглядеть вот так. Так… буднично. Так, словно они последний раз общались неделю назад. Нет, даже не так. Будто неделю назад общались не они, Рик и Дэрил, а просто друзья, которые встречаются пару раз в неделю, чтобы выпить в баре, а на уикенд иногда ездят вместе на рыбалку. Но это никогда не было той дружбой, которая была между ними. В особенности не было весь последний год перед отъездом Дэрила.  
  
— Всё такой же неуклюжий, как когда почти прострелил себе ногу из моего арбалета, да? — Дэрил практически ухмыляется. И эта его полу-ухмылка такая  _знакомая_. Рик криво улыбается, пытаясь отбросить лишние мысли.  
  
— Я не неуклюжий. Просто минусы работы полицейским.  
  
— А из плюсов видимо стандартные букеты для выздоравливающих, — кивает Дэрил на тумбочку.  
  
— Ты-то вообще без букета, — хмыкает Рик, и их перекидывания словами буквально погружает его в прошлое. Никто из его друзей в детстве не поддевал его столько, сколько Дэрил. Поначалу даже доходило до драк. Дэрил был колючим, как ёж, ощетинивавшийся на любое, даже казавшееся Рику безобидным слово. Но со временем его озлобленность ушла. По крайней мере, ушла для Рика. А взаимные подколки остались неотъемлемой частью их дружбы.  
  
— Не знал, что ты теперь любитель цветов. Принесу тебе завтра. Ирисов.  
  
Рик вздрагивает.  
  
 _— Вот у тех можно жевать стебли, кислые, но вкусные. Эти можно высушить и закинуть в костёр. Весёлый дым будет, — краем губ ухмыляется Дэрил, и Рик фыркает, улыбаясь. — Это вьюнки, много растёт у воды._  
  
Дэрил протягивает руку и касается цветка, который пробивается из кустов совсем рядом с ними. Его пристальный взгляд не покидает лица Рика.  
  
— Ирисы. По цвету один в один твои глаза.  
  
Рик прикрывает глаза и медленно вдыхает. Под опущенными веками зелёная поляна у реки, внимательные глаза напротив и пальцы, осторожно касающиеся ярко синего цветка.  
  
Он не уверен, что собирается ответить, но уже открывает рот, когда в дверь вдруг стучат. Спустя пару секунд в палату заходит медсестра.  
  
— Мистер Граймс, пора делать перевязку.  
  
Она ничего не говорит Дэрилу, но тот понимает намёк и встаёт. Рику хочется одновременно вздохнуть от облегчения и чертыхнуться, проклиная больничный распорядок. Он смотрит на Дэрила, и тот не отпускает его взгляд. Мгновение тянется, как застывший сироп, в пространстве между их взглядами воздух словно сгущается. А потом Дэрил медленно наклоняет голову в подобии кивка. И Рик знает, о чём он, ещё до того, как звучат слова.  
  
— Я приду завтра.  
  


***

  
Ночью Рик почти не спит. Плечо простреливает болью, отдающейся противным ноющим ощущением во всё тело. Скрипя зубами, он терпит, пытаясь найти удобное положение на узкой койке, при котором будет хоть немного легче. Но лучше не становится. В голове стоит противный гул, от которого бросает в тошноту, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он не может думать. Мозговыносящая боль в плече кажется более предпочтительным вариантом, чем гадания о том, придёт ли Дэрил завтра, как обещал.  
  
К середине ночи Рик сдаётся и нажимает на кнопку вызова медсестры. Дополнительная доза обезболивающих и липкая тяжёлая усталость вырубают его за какие-то минуты.  
  
Открыв глаза утром, он понимает, что, кажется, проспал завтрак и утренний обход. По субъективным ощущениям от высоты солнца время близится к полудню. Но зато плечо чувствует себя намного лучше, или же доза обезболивающих всё же была слишком большой. Повернув голову от окна, Рик краем глаза ловит синее пятно в районе тумбочки. И, кажется, он на секунду задерживает дыхание перед тем, как обернуться и посмотреть.  
  
В простом стакане рядом со слегка увядшим букетом от управления стоит синий ирис. В этот же миг Рик ощущает запах.  
  
Запах лета и лесной поляны. Горячего ветра Джорджии и медленно текущей реки. Запах свободы, надежды и ожиданий.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — выдыхает он и сглатывает. — Чёрт, Дэрил.  
  
Рик не может отвести взгляда от цветка, своей яркой синевой разбивающего стерильную пустоту палаты. Он практически ощущает  _присутствие_. Словно его недавнего одиночества никогда не существовало. Словно он всегда был не один.  
  
Тряхнув головой, Рик прикусывает губу. Иллюзии ему не помогут. Пустота вернётся. Как только Дэрил закончит то, ради чего он сюда приехал, и снова свалит в закат. Рик вжимает пальцы здоровой руки в переносицу и медленно выдыхает. Хватит. Ему больше не восемнадцать. Пора наконец брать себя в руки и вести себя как разумный человек.  
  
Спустя полчаса, проведённых в бесплодных раздумьях и попытках самоубеждения, от входа в палату слышится шум. Рик поднимает взгляд к двери и видит Дэрила, неуклюже открывающего и закрывающего её за собой — в его руках картонная коробка и бумажный пакет, что существенно затрудняет его манёвры.  
  
— Проснулся наконец, — ворчит он, сгружая всё на кресло и игнорируя взгляд Рика. — Как всегда, любишь поспать, я смотрю?  
  
— Плечо болело, — рассеянно отвечает Рик. Дэрил всё-таки пришёл, но он не знает, радоваться этому или нет. — Что ты такое принёс?  
  
— Кое-что посъедобней, чем больничная дрянь, — говорит Дэрил, подхватывая с кресла коробку и небрежно плюхая её ему на колени.  
  
«Пицца Папа Джонс» — читает Рик и хмыкает. А потом открывает крышку коробки. С анчоусами. Ну конечно.  
  
— Знаешь, за это время мои вкусы в пицце могли и поменяться, — протягивает он, одновременно с этим пытаясь держать под контролем своё выражение лица.  
  
— Да? — поднимает бровь Дэрил. — И как, поменялись?  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Рик.  
  
— Ну вот и не выпендривайся, — фыркает Дэрил и тянется за куском пиццы. Его пальцы проскальзывают по руке Рика, но он словно этого не замечает. Рик сглатывает и зависает взглядом на его ладони. «Возьми себя в руки», — напоминает он себе. Но чёрт, когда Дэрил так близко, решение вести себя как разумный человек становится в десятки раз более трудновыполнимым.  
  
Дэрил берёт кусок пиццы и, больше ничего не говоря, достаёт из бумажного пакета два стакана кофе. Один он протягивает Рику, и тот, тоже молча, забирает его, стараясь не коснуться пальцев Дэрила. Они едят в тишине, и Рику безнадёжно сильно хочется, чтобы эта тишина между ними была такой же как раньше, не омрачённой гнетущими мыслями и никому не нужными желаниями.  
  
— Мерл тоже приехал с тобой? — спрашивает он, словно в попытке разбить тишину, и тут же думает, что эти слова были совсем не тем, что нужно. Дэрил ощутимо напрягается и сжимает бумажный стакан с кофе в руке. Проходит порядочно времени с того момента, как Рик задал вопрос, и он уже почти на сто процентов уверен, что Дэрил не ответит, но тот вдруг негромко произносит:  
  
— Нет, не приехал, — а потом добавляет: — Он ещё с год никуда не поедет. Если не выпустят за хорошее поведение. А Мерла точно не выпустят.  
  
Он невесело хмыкает и стучит пальцами по стаканчику, не поднимая взгляд на Рика.  
  
— Мерл в тюрьме? — переспрашивает Рик. И не то чтобы он сильно удивлён, но всё же.  
  
— И как ты догадался, — бормочет Дэрил. Он явно не хочет говорить об этом, и Рику бы заткнуться и промолчать, но он не может не спросить.  
  
— Давно?  
  
Дэрил молчит некоторое время, а Рик нервно думает о том, какого хрена он пытается добиться своими вопросами, но тихий ответ прерывает его поток мыслей.  
  
— Пять с лишним лет.  
  
— И почему ты приехал только сейчас? — горечь сдержать не удаётся, как бы он ни пытался.  
  
А Дэрил вдруг резко вскидывает на него взгляд и пристально смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
— Думаешь, я бы не приехал, если бы мог?  
  
Пульс стучит в ушах, и Рика мутит от этого, но он не может сделать ничего с пустившимся вскачь сердцебиением. От слов и взгляда Дэрила словно обдаёт кипятком изнутри.  
  
— Когда-то я не думал, что ты уедешь, — почти шепчет Рик и отворачивается от прожигающего насквозь взгляда.  
  
Дэрил шумно выдыхает, и Рик знает,  _знает_ , что зря это сказал. Знает, что Дэрил не хочет об этом говорить. Знает, что он сейчас, скорее всего, уйдёт. И, чёрт возьми, как же хочется забрать слова обратно… Не показывать того, что заперто внутри. Чёрт, ему точно не стоит показывать это Дэрилу. Не спустя столько времени. Да вообще никогда. Ничего это не изменит, кроме как сделает дыру внутри ещё больше.  
  
Рик слышит, как Дэрил встаёт. Он ожидает хлопка двери. Но его не следует.  
  
Дэрил широкими шагами доходит до окна и на секунду замирает, прикусывая ноготь, и Рик знает, что это значит, что он нервничает, видел это ни один раз, и сердце сжимается при мысли о том, насколько же хорошо он знает Дэрила и все его привычки, все его жесты. Когда-то он думал, что знает и все его мысли, но это, очевидно, оказалось не так.  
  
— Извини… — начинает Рик, не в силах больше выносить сгустившееся между ними напряжение, но Дэрил в этот же момент говорит:  
  
— Я не хотел уезжать.  
  
Он снова идёт к креслу, хватает стаканчик, крутит его в руках, потом ставит на тумбочку и вновь смотрит в направлении окна.  
  
Рик молчит. Он знает, что нужно дать Дэрилу время и давить на него сейчас нельзя.  
  
В конце концов, Дэрил снова садится в кресло, на самый край, словно готовый вскочить в любой момент, и потирает пальцы, не отводя от них взгляда. Рик ждёт, подавляя мучительное желание встать, подойти, и как раньше положить ему руку на плечо, успокаивая и показывая, что он здесь и что всегда поддержит. Неизвестно, готов ли Дэрил до сих пор терпеть его касания.  
  
— Тогда, когда мне стукнуло восемнадцать, Мерл подсел на какое-то дерьмо, — наконец начинает говорить Дэрил. — Если раньше он просто бухал и курил траву, то теперь это было что-то серьёзно хреновое. Он пытался не особо палиться, пропадал целыми днями, но в итоге я всё равно заметил. В доме стало появляться непонятное барахло, скорее всего краденое, которое он потом загонял, но при этом денег у него теперь никогда не было.  
  
Дэрил тяжело выдыхает и всё-таки поднимает взгляд на Рика.  
  
— Я поцапался с ним по этому поводу кучу раз, пытался убедить его бросить это дерьмо, а однажды просто смыл пакет с порошком в унитаз. И тогда Мерл наорал на меня и свалил. Сначала я думал, что он вернётся через пару дней, как всегда, но потом от его знакомых узнал, что он назанимал у них бабла, а потом его видели на выезде из города.  
  
И Рик уже знает, что было дальше. Помнит Дэрила на старом мотоцикле его брата и с рюкзаком за плечами.  
  
— Я должен был поехать за ним, Рик, — произносит Дэрил, не отводя от него взгляд, словно пытаясь удержать его на месте. — Он — моя семья. Единственный, кто от неё остался и кому было не похер на меня с момента, как я родился.  
  
Рик опускает глаза на свою руку, в которой всё ещё зажат стаканчик с остатками остывшего кофе. Он понимает. Конечно, он понимает. Он прекрасно знает о том, каким ублюдком был Уилл Диксон, и о том, что мать Дэрила напивалась до беспамятства в слишком большое количество дней, чтобы помнить о том, что у неё вообще есть младший сын. Её пьянство кончилось обугленным каркасом бывшего дома Диксонов, когда Дэрилу было чуть больше семи. И это сделало его отца ещё более озлобленным, чем он был раньше. Рик видел шрамы. И знал, что если бы не Мерл, их было бы в разы больше. Уилл Диксон умер за год до того, как они с Дэрилом познакомились, но у Рика до сих пор руки сжимались в кулаки при мысли о том, что это подобие на человека делало со своим собственным ребёнком. После смерти их отца Мерл и Дэрил остались вдвоём в своём старом трейлере. И хотя Мерл был тем ещё говнюком, он любил своего младшего братишку и заботился о нём, хоть иногда и в слишком своеобразной манере.  
  
Поэтому Рик прекрасно понимает, почему Дэрил должен был уехать. Он не понимает, почему Дэрил не мог рассказать это шесть лет назад. И почему он вернулся только сейчас.  
  
— Почему ты не приехал, когда Мерл попал в тюрьму? — хрипло спрашивает Рик, всё ещё не поднимая взгляд.  
  
— Потому что должен был отсидеть ещё пять лет.  
  
Рик резко поднимает голову и встречается с твёрдым взглядом Дэрила. Тот выглядит собранным и готовым ко всему. И Рик помнит эту его защитную реакцию. Когда он готов принять всё, что ему достанется. И встречает это с высоко поднятой головой и решительным взглядом, потому что Дэрил Диксон не может чего-то бояться. Потому что он больше никогда не будет слабым.  
  
— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Рик, не отпуская его взгляд. Дэрил напряжён до последней мышцы в теле. Он отвечает, криво усмехаясь:  
  
— Думал, у меня получилось убедить Мерла завязать. А потом в квартиру нагрянули копы. И нашли грёбаный склад наркоты в хреновом матрасе. Мерл влез в эту хуйню по самые уши, а я нихрена не видел.  
  
Дэрил хмыкает и щёлкает суставами пальцев.  
  
— Адвокат был хреновый, так что меня упекли за соучастие. Хранение в крупных размерах. Сбыт им на меня повесить не удалось, — Дэрил смотрит ему в глаза и снова невесело улыбается. — Хотя, конечно, мой рассказ звучит как у любого дерьмового уголовника, который убеждает, что он ни в чём не виноват.  
  
— Перестань, — прерывает его Рик решительно. — Я знаю, что ты не стал бы заниматься таким дерьмом. И знаю, что это вполне в духе Мерла — так по-идиотски подставить своего брата.  
  
Может, Дэрил и хочет что-то возразить на это, но явно не находит аргументов и поэтому просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мерл думал, что достаточно будет рассказать, что я ни о чём не знал. Не прокатило.  
  
— Почему ты не позвонил мне? — спрашивает Рик. Он действительно не может этого понять. Они были так близки, но Дэрил предпочёл просто полностью исчезнуть, не сообщая о себе ничего.  
  
— Зачем? — хмыкает Дэрил. — Втянуть курсанта полицейской академии в общение с уголовником, сидящим в тюрьме? Самое то для твоего послужного списка.  
  
Рик не может выговорить ничего в ответ. Осознание бьёт под дых тяжёлым кулаком. Это не впервые, когда Дэрил пытается оградить его от влияния «своего мира», но в этот раз это стоило ему шести долгих дерьмовых лет. И чёрт, это было охрененно нечестно, что чёртов Диксон просто всё решил за него.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что я сам мог принять решение? — сквозь сжатые зубы выговаривает Рик.  
  
— Нет, не кажется, — отрезает Дэрил в ответ без колебаний.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
— Нет, Рик. Ты всегда был охрененно наивным, считая, что можешь спокойно общаться с грязным реднеком из трейлерного парка и никогда не огребёшь дерьма на свою голову. Но я никогда бы не поставил под удар твоё будущее.  
  
Рик старается дышать медленно, подавляя бушующую внутри ярость. Один и тот же грёбаный разговор, он сто раз спорил с Дэрилом до хрипоты, пытаясь убедить его, что окружение, в котором он вырос, не делает его хуже. Что он достоин лучшего, чем считает. И вот, блядь, опять. Опять те же непробиваемые суждения и грёбаная уверенность чёртова упрямого придурка в том, что он ничего не стоит, только потому что родился Диксоном. Рик просто уже не знает, что с этим делать.  
  
— Почему тогда ты вернулся сейчас? — почти шёпотом с горечью спрашивает он.  
  
Дэрил молча смотрит на него, и в его взгляде столько всего, что Рик теряется, с трудом сглатывая острый комок подскочивших к горлу эмоций. Он ждёт ответа Дэрила в сгустившемся от напряжения воздухе палаты и ощущает себя так, словно сейчас шагнёт с обрыва.  
  
А потом со стороны тумбочки раздаётся пронзительный звон телефона. Он разбивает тишину на разлетевшиеся во все стороны осколки, и Дэрил опускает глаза. Рик чувствует сосущее чувство разочарования. Он игнорирует звонок, и в конце концов Дэрил говорит:  
  
— Возьми ты уже трубку.  
  
Рик раздражённо хватает телефон с тумбочки, полный желания закончить звонок поскорее, но, увидев экран, замирает. Шейн.  
  
Бросив нерешительный взгляд на Дэрила, он отворачивается и принимает вызов.  
  
— Алло, — хрипло произносит Рик и слегка откашливается. Горло отчего-то сжимает.  
  
— Рик, ох чёрт, Рик! — голос Шейна сбивчивый, громкий, и Рик знает, что он сейчас скорее всего наматывает круги по комнате, потирая затылок. — Как ты? Боже, я только узнал, Рик, прости. В чёртовой глуши не было связи, и я только сегодня получил звонок из управления. Как это, нахрен, произошло? Я убью грёбаного Мартинеза, какого чёрта он не мог нормально прикрыть тебе спину! Чёрт, Рик, что говорят врачи? Насколько всё плохо?  
  
— Шейн, погоди, успокойся, — мягко произносит Рик, пытаясь прорваться сквозь взволнованные вопросы. — Я в порядке. Всего лишь небольшая рана в плече, сейчас от них уже не умирают, знаешь? Мартинез не при чём, я просто… отвлёкся. Но уже всё хорошо, правда. Не переживай.  
  
— Да хрена с два хорошо, когда ты там на больничной койке, — но Шейн явно немного успокаивается, услышав его слова. — Рик, я выеду, как только смогу. Чёртова развалюха барахлит, но я выжму из механиков всё что можно.  
  
— Всё нормально, Шейн, — отвечает Рик, слегка улыбаясь от такой привычной суеты, поднимаемой Уолшем. — Я думаю, меня здесь долго не продержат.  
  
Он внезапно чувствует неловкость от того, что разговаривает с Шейном при Дэриле. Но когда переводит взгляд на кресло для посетителей — Дэрила там уже нет.  
  
В палате он один.  
  
На мгновение белый шум в голове заглушает голос в трубке, а потом Рик снова слышит слова Шейна, как сквозь вату:  
  
—…всё равно приеду, ты лежишь там один, ни черта так не пойдёт, Рик…  
  
Рик смотрит на закрытую дверь палаты и практически не осознаёт, что отвечает Шейну и о чём ещё они говорят. Когда он вешает трубку, то даже не может вспомнить разговор. Всё, что он помнит это пристальный взгляд Дэрила, который так и не ответил на его вопрос.


	3. Часть 3

_Maybe I'm too lost in you_  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you so deep  
I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you

  
  
  
Весь оставшийся день Рик проводит в полнейшей прострации. Он опустошён. Разговор с Дэрилом вспорол его, выпотрошил и оставил с раскрытой нараспашку душой и попытками собрать заново того, кто был Риком Граймсом все эти шесть лет. Впервые в своей жизни он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.  
  
Теперь он знает, почему Дэрил так поступил в прошлом. Это знание одновременно приносит ему огромное облегчение и закипающую злость, но, по крайней мере, теперь он понимает. От этого было бы легче, если бы Дэрил для него по-прежнему оставался просто другом. Лучшим другом, единственным настолько близким другом со времён детства. Если бы Рик по-прежнему смотрел на него так, всё было бы гораздо проще.  
  
Но его взгляды перестали быть дружескими больше семи лет назад, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать тогда и, несмотря на всё прошедшее время, ничего не может поделать с этим сейчас. И поэтому всё ещё не смолкает, бьётся в голове мысль: «Почему он вернулся сейчас? Почему приходит сюда каждый день? Почему  _так_  смотрит?»  
  
Рик идиот, безнадёжный, отчаянный идиот. Он сам прекрасно это осознаёт, но не может прекратить цепляться за собственные нездоровые интерпретации поступков и жестов Дэрила. Огонь, зажёгшийся в его венах так давно, ни черта не хотел гаснуть.  
  
Рик не знает, что будет делать, когда Дэрил придёт снова. И понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если он больше не придёт. И тем более он не представляет, что скажет Шейну, когда тот приедет. «Прости меня, неразделённая любовь всей моей жизни вернулась, и я теперь ни черта не имею понятия, что делать с собственной жизнью?»  
  
Рик бездумно крутит в руках пустой стаканчик из-под кофе, который сегодня практически так же перекладывал из ладони в ладонь Дэрил, и не может заставить себя думать о чём-либо. От любых мыслей практически физически некомфортно, и он заталкивает их подальше, глядя в белый потолок. Ослабленный организм в конце концов сдаётся, и Рик погружается в поверхностный беспокойный сон, в котором ощущает только одно желание — вновь увидеть Дэрила в кресле для посетителей напротив себя.  
  


***

  
На следующий день на обходе врач отмечает, что состояние Рика значительно улучшилось, жара, а значит, и воспаления нет, и рана прекрасно заживает. Рик и сам ощущает себя бодрее, по крайней мере физически. Плечо ноет куда слабее, а голова практически перестала так адски кружиться при малейшем движении. Он всё ещё чувствует слабость во всём теле, но уверен, что станет лучше, если он начнёт хоть немного двигаться. Валяние в кровати никогда не шло ему на пользу.  
  
Поэтому после завтрака — на котором он удручённо вспоминает вчерашнюю пиццу — Рик осторожно поднимается с кровати и медленно подходит к окну. Мышцы после долгого лежания слушаются все ещё плоховато, но в целом передвигается он вполне нормально. Он приоткрывает узкое окно — наверняка в нарушение больничных правил — и вдыхает свежий весенний воздух. После неживой стерильности палаты в него словно вливается яркая чистая энергия. Рик делает ещё один глубокий вдох и решает дойти до крохотной ванной комнаты в углу комнаты.  
  
Голова слегка кружится, когда он открывает дверь и подходит к небольшому зеркалу над раковиной. На лице отросла порядочная щетина, но он пока не ощущает себя в состоянии её сбривать. Вид у него потрёпанный и в целом какой-то… растерянный. Рик хмыкает. Ничего удивительного.  
  
Плеснув в лицо прохладной водой, он чувствует немалое облегчение. Как будто часть тревог и мыслей сливается в сток вместе с текущей из крана водой. Рик не знает, в чём причина его сегодняшнего внезапно лёгкого состояния, может, сказалось уменьшение количества медикаментов, которыми его накачивали, но в любом случае он рад хоть на время ощутить покой внутри, хоть для него и нет особых причин.  
  
Выключив воду, он вытирается больничным полотенцем и выходит из ванной комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. На этом месте его и настигает внезапно сильный приступ головокружения.  
  
В глазах темнеет, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Рик хватается за ручку двери здоровой рукой, судорожно втягивая воздух и пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Пол явно пытается броситься ему навстречу, так что приходится применять максимальные усилия, чтобы не последовать в его объятия.  
  
Он почти терпит в этом поражение, когда сзади его вдруг аккуратно, но крепко обхватывают сильные руки. И пока Рик часто моргает, пытаясь восстановить координацию, хриплый голос за его ухом произносит:  
  
— Хэй, потише, шериф. Ни к чему тебе сейчас грохаться на пол.  
  
«Пришёл», — единственное, что возникает у Рика в голове в этот момент. Он хватается за руку Дэрила, держащую его за пояс чуть ниже фиксирующего бандажа для плеча, и медленно дышит, пережидая, пока перед глазами не перестанут мелькать тёмные точки. Кисть Дэрила под пальцами тёплая, и Рик, несмотря на своё состояние, ловит момент, запоминая ощущение прикосновения кончиков пальцев к загорелой коже.  
  
Дэрил не торопится его отпускать. Они стоят рядом с дверью в ванную, и весь остальной мир вокруг отступает на задний план. Рик уже не ощущает головокружения, но продолжает оставаться на месте, слегка опираясь назад и спиной чувствуя крепкую грудь. Ему кажется, что он мог бы стоять так вечно. Словно весь груз прошлого и неизвестного, пугающего будущего на мгновение просто растворился под действием тепла и уверенности, которые он сейчас ощущает от соприкосновения с Дэрилом. Всё детское восхищение и вера, всё юношеское влечение и стремление, и вся взрослая тоска и смутная надежда смешиваются в этом моменте, когда он опирается на Дэрила и чувствует себя как никогда  _правильно_.  
  
Спустя одно невообразимо долгое мгновение Дэрил невесомо проводит ладонью по его боку и тянет назад, аккуратно поддерживая.  
  
— Давай. Тебе надо присесть. Рано ещё скакать по палате, — говорит он и ведёт Рика в сторону кровати. — Надо попросить вколоть успокоительное в твою задницу, чтобы она не звала тебя на поиски приключений.  
  
Рик фыркает, но внутри него тепло, как летним утром в Джорджии. Дэрил всегда тяжело справлялся с тем, чтобы проявлять заботу и не чувствовать себя смущённым до чёртиков, а потому старался прикрыть это язвительными комментариями. И это до сих пор осталось неизменным.  
  
Дэрил доводит его до кровати, но не отходит, когда Рик садится на край. Вместо этого он опирается об неё и остаётся в таком положении. Совсем рядом. Их бёдра почти соприкасаются, и Рик тяжело сглатывает, думая о том, действительно ли он открыл окно и почему в комнате так подозрительно мало воздуха.  
  
— Думал, ты не придёшь, — говорит Рик, удивляя самого себя до глубины души. Последнее, чего он хотел, это раскрывать Дэрилу свои мысли. Он приходит как друг. Поддерживает, составляет компанию, приносит еду. И Рику не стоит ожидать его визита каждый день. Или думать, что он ушёл вчера не просто так. Взгляд падает на тумбочку. Синий ирис, стоящий в стакане, такой же яркий и благоухающий как вчера. Рик вздыхает и потирает глаза.  
  
— С чего бы мне не приходить? — негромко отвечает Дэрил, постукивая ботинком по полу.  
  
— Не знаю, — неловко пожимает плечами Рик, выдавливая улыбку. — Забудь, просто несу ерунду…  
  
Дэрил, не смотря на него, прерывает неуклюжие попытки объясниться:  
  
— Я ушёл вчера, чтобы не мешать. Подумал, захочешь пообщаться со своим другом без моего присутствия.  
  
Рик молчит, сбитый с толку. Он не помнит, говорил ли Дэрилу о том, что они с Шейном встречаются. Впрочем, встречаются ли до сих пор… Он ведь так и не позвонил Шейну и не дал ответа.  
  
Рик пытается вспомнить, что сказал Дэрилу тогда, на парковке, увидев его снова, впервые за последние шесть лет, но всё как в тумане. Кажется, он сказал, что не может с ним прокатиться и что ему пора, и просто сбежал в патрульную машину к Шейну. Мог ли Дэрил всё понять сам? Наверное, мог. Это ведь Дэрил. Он был самым наблюдательным человеком из всех, кого Рик знал.  
  
— Не зависай, Граймс, — хмыкает Дэрил и машет перед его лицом ладонью. Рик удивлённо моргает и переводит на него растерянный взгляд. — Так чего твой напарник кинул твою задницу неприкрытой?  
  
Рик ощущает, как жар ползёт по лицу, когда думает о том, как объяснить Дэрилу причину, по которой уехал Шейн. Причина, собственно говоря, сидит рядом и снова терзает зубами многострадальную кутикулу на большом пальце.  
  
— Он взял отпуск из-за… определённых обстоятельств, — отвечает Рик и сам ощущает, как странно это звучит. Словно он особенно выделяет слово «определённых» и придаёт им такой вес, чтобы становилось предельно понятно, что это связано лично с ним. Чёрт.  
  
— Ага, — произносит Дэрил, и звучит это как-то слишком многозначительно для Рика. Он вздыхает и думает, что будет очень глупо, если он сейчас начнёт оправдывать Шейна и его действия перед Дэрилом.  
  
— Давно вы общаетесь? — вдруг спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик слегка вздрагивает. Тон Дэрила по-прежнему какой-то странный, и он не может избавиться от мыслей о том, что именно тот подразумевает своим вопросом. Кажется, от такой непосредственной близости Дэрила его мозги просто текут, иначе не объяснить, почему ему повсюду чудится подтекст.  
  
— Ну, наверное, года три уже, — говорит он рассеянно, пытаясь справиться со своими противоречивыми ощущениями. Дэрил смотрит на него задумчиво, с нечитаемым выражением лица. Рику внезапно невыносимо хочется узнать, о чём он думает сейчас. И о чём на самом деле этот разговор. Его чутьё буквально сходит с ума. Рик давит в себе поднимающуюся бурю, стараясь удержаться в рамках. Если они собираются общаться и дальше, то ему стоит установить вокруг себя хреновы заградительные стойки. Иначе он просто чокнется.  
  
— Показывал ему наши места в лесу? — негромко спрашивает Дэрил, не сводя с него взгляда, и у Рика моментально пересыхает во рту.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Не показывал их никому.  
  
«Это только  _наши_  места», — хочется добавить вслед, но Рик лишь сглатывает. Он провёл столько времени там, в их лесу, когда Дэрил уехал. Словно этот лес хранил всё то, что с его отъездом исчезло. Все их разговоры, смех, соприкосновения плеч, беззаботность, которую они могли ощутить только там. Отдельно от всего мира, только они вдвоём. И нет больше никаких социальных различий, нет никаких проблем и никаких сомнений. Он ни за что бы не привёл никого другого туда. И он знает, что Дэрил не показывал эти места никому, только ему. Рик был единственным, кого он пустил в убежище, которым стал для него лес и куда он мог сбежать из того места, что ему приходилось называть домом.  
  
— Хочешь снова туда съездить? — очень тихо произносит Дэрил, и Рика захлёстывает, переполняет, тянет, непреодолимо тянет склониться ближе. Он не понимает, как всё это с ним делают такие простые и, казалось бы, ничего особенного не значащие вопросы, но глаза Дэрила, его тихий голос, тепло его бедра совсем рядом — встряхивают, переворачивают, рушат преграды изнутри, и Рик может только беспомощно наблюдать, как всё, что было построено внутри за эти годы, обращается в прах.  
  
— Я ходил туда, когда ты уехал, — признаётся он, ощущая, как в слова просачивается тоска, всё ещё сидящая в нём, заполнившая тогда, давно, то место в душе, которое предназначалось для Дэрила. Он не может больше удерживать её внутри. Никогда не мог долго что-то скрывать от Дэрила.  
  
Рука вдруг мягко ложится на его здоровое плечо. Рик чувствует её тепло кожей сквозь тонкую ткань больничной одежды. Прикосновение яркой лампочкой зажигает внутри ослепительный свет, и Рик знает, что ещё немного — и он растворится в нём, сгорит, как мотылёк. И он уже практически готов к этому.  
  
Дэрил ничего больше не говорит, но Рику кажется, что он буквально ощущает его эмоции. Сожаление. Желание вернуть всё назад. Ту же самую тоску. Он видит это в прикушенной губе. Чувствует в сжавшихся на секунду пальцах на плече. Слышит в тяжёлом выдохе Дэрила.  
  
Рик разворачивается почти неосознанно. Он в шаге от того, чтобы качнуться вперёд. Сблизиться. Прикоснуться. Перестать душить в себе то, что не имеет никаких шансов быть погребённым.  
  
Но Дэрил склоняется к нему первым. Рука соскальзывает дальше по спине, и Рик тихо выдыхает. Он ждал целую вечность. Ждал с начала разговора. Ждал все эти шесть лет, надеясь на возвращение Дэрила. Ждал, когда заканчивал школу и ловил на себе его пронзительные взгляды. Не знал об этом, но ждал, ещё когда они были подростками. Чёрт, да он ждал Дэрила всю свою грёбаную жизнь. И в глазах Дэрила сейчас горит огонь, который говорит ему, что он ждал не зря.  
  
Дыхание скользит по щеке. Рик прикрывает глаза, не в силах больше удерживать их открытыми. В голове звенящая тишина. Он не может до конца осознать происходящее. Слишком внезапно, слишком долгожданно. Слишком  _желанно_. Он  _уже_  горит в этом огне, теряя себя и обретая снова, но только более  _цельным_.  
  
Дэрил утыкается носом в его щёку. Его волосы щекочут лицо, а горячий выдох касается губ. Рик тонет в этих ощущениях. Всего слишком много, намного больше, чем он смел ожидать, но одновременно так отчаянно  _мало_.  
  
Он чувствует, как рука на его спине оглаживает кожу сквозь тонкую ткань, а потом Дэрил прижимает ладонь между его лопаток и мягко надавливает, побуждая наклониться к нему ещё ближе.  
  
И Рик никогда в жизни не делал ничего более охотно, чем сейчас, когда поддаётся навстречу лёгкому давлению тёплой руки. Он  _жаждет_  того, что произойдёт дальше, восторженно ощущает вспыхивающую внутри радость от предвкушения того, что вот-вот…  
  
Неприятный громкий писк врывается в сознание как гром. Всего лишь сообщение, наверняка очередная идиотская рассылка, стоило бы просто не обращать внимания, но Рик вдруг застывает. Изнутри обдаёт холодом при мысли о том, что это может быть смс-кой от Шейна. О том, что он, чёрт возьми,  _встречается_  с ним уже больше года, и что же он, нахрен, творит такое сейчас…  
  
Мысль болезненно бьётся в висках, внутри всё неприятно сжимается. Так нельзя. Что бы он ни чувствовал сейчас, чего бы так отчаянно ни хотел — нельзя.  
  
— Я не могу, — выдыхает Рик сквозь мучительно сжимающийся комок в горле, ощущая, как вся его сила воли уходит на то, чтобы произнести эти слова. В голове практически криком заходится, взрывается мысль о том, что он своими руками рушит единственный свой хрупкий шанс. — Дэрил… — пытается объясниться он, но Дэрил уже судорожно втягивает воздух и отшатывается от него, зажмуривая глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, — почти шепчет он. — Чёрт, я знаю. Прости.  
  
Дэрил быстро моргает, отворачивается, его плечи напрягаются, вжимаются в шею, делая его меньше, уязвимей, и Рику так отчаянно хочется дотронуться до него, но Дэрил отталкивается от кровати и практически сбегает, оказываясь вне пределов досягаемости.  
  
Его голос тише шёпота, и Рик почти не слышит, но ясно осознаёт его слова.  
  
— Прости, — повторяет Дэрил, отворачиваясь. — Не должен был… Давно опоздал.  
  
И Рик знает, что это не так.  _Знает_. Но не может ничего сказать в ответ. Не может произнести ни слова, смотря, как Дэрил стремительно скрывается в дверном проходе, не обернувшись на него ни разу.  
  


***

  
Он снова один.  
  
День прошёл, и на следующий Рик тоже сидит в палате в одиночестве.  
  
В стакане на тумбочке увял и поник синий ирис.  
  
Рик кивает словам докторов, бездумно ест больничную еду и глотает очередные таблетки. В первые часы после ухода — или скорее бегства — Дэрила, он чуть не чокнулся, пытаясь одновременно всё осознать и подавить в себе желание вскочить и прямо в больничной одежде на нетвёрдых ногах броситься искать Дэрила, чтобы всё ему рассказать, объяснить… Но… что дальше? Что он скажет? Он сам ни черта не понимает, что делать дальше.  
  
Рик влюбился в Дэрила семь лет назад. А может, и раньше. Любил его всё это время, хотя в течение этих лет готов был сделать всё, чтобы перестать. Это приносило ему только тянущее на дно болезненное чувство внутри и нежелание просыпаться по утрам. Он жил с дырой в груди так долго, что практически перестал чувствовать что-либо вообще. Он всё это время дышал словно вполсилы, сдавленные ощущением потери и разочарования лёгкие едва справлялись с тем, чтобы нормально наполняться воздухом. И чёрт его знает, что бы с ним было, если бы он не встретил Шейна.  
  
Шейн вытащил его, закрыл своими шутками, своей неуклюжей заботой, своим шумным присутствием дыру насколько мог. Ему единственному Рик смог в итоге рассказать всё, с трудом выталкивая из себя слова сквозь сжимающееся горло. Он единственный смог дать ему ощущение спокойствия и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Заставил снова жить в полную силу. Рику было хорошо весь прошлый год. Было легко и комфортно быть с Шейном вместе. Острое и болезненное чувство внутри никуда не делось, но оно улеглось, успокоилось, почти исчезло из виду, позволяя Рику не думать и не замечать.  
  
Ему было хорошо, пока он не увидел Дэрила и его байк на чёртовой парковке. В тот момент дыра вновь распахнулась, утягивая в себя всё его спокойствие. Он в мгновение ока оказался в той же точке, где был шесть лет назад, ощутил всё снова, как тогда. Зажившая рана открылась заново, будто и не затягивалась вовсе.  
  
И вчера её словно посыпали солью. Дэрила влекло к нему. Дэрил хотел его. Дэрил, возможно, тоже любил его. И, кто знает, может, так же давно, как и сам Рик. И от этого внезапно было больнее всего.  _«Опоздал»_ , — сказал Дэрил. Но Рик всё ещё любил его. Просто не знал, готов ли он пройти через этот ад ещё раз.  
  
Готов ли он к тому, что Дэрил может снова уйти? Что может снова решить всё сам и исчезнуть из его жизни, несмотря на их общие желания? Готов ли Рик снова собирать осколки того, что останется от него самого, окровавленными руками пытаясь сложить что-то, что сможет хоть как-то функционировать дальше?  
  
Что всё это вообще значит для Дэрила? Через год из тюрьмы выйдет Мерл, и что будет тогда? В какой момент Дэрил вновь отправится вслед за братом, а Рик не сможет, не будет вправе его удерживать?  
  
Слабо ли ему попытаться? Рик криво улыбается. Сколько раз он слышал эти слова, сколько раз следовал за Дэрилом куда угодно, слепо доверяясь. Но Дэрил не доверил ему ни своих проблем, ни своих чувств. До того момента, как стало… Поздно?  
  
Рик знает, что ему будет хорошо с Шейном. Что пройдёт время, всё сгладится, уляжется, что он сможет затолкать поглубже всё, что не хочет видеть. И когда-нибудь всё пройдёт. Не останется больше этого всего, мучительно раздирающего изнутри от несбывшихся надежд и желаний. Стихнет. Забудется. Пройдёт.  
  
У него будут стабильные спокойные отношения, без остроты, зато и без надрыва, без горечи и без выматывающего душу страха. Шейн любит его. А журавля в небе всё равно не поймаешь и не посадишь в клетку.  
  
Но ощущение такое, словно клетка сейчас смыкается вокруг него самого. Сжимается прутьями вокруг груди, и всё внутри кричит о  _неправильности_  происходящего. Лежать спокойно почти невыносимо. Рик сглатывает и сжимает ладони в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Это пройдёт.  
  
Дэрил не вернулся. Уже сейчас не вернулся. И пора брать себя в руки. Свыкнуться наконец с мыслью, что, что бы там ни было, Дэрил в конце концов уедет и лучше смириться с этим сейчас и принять правильное решение ради своего же душевного равновесия. Второй раз он может уже просто не выкарабкаться.  
  
Даже если Дэрил любит его… Рик обрывает свои мысли и крепко прикусывает губу. Всё же уже слишком поздно. Он уже не тот, кем был раньше. Всё изменилось. Надо идти вперёд.  
  
Рик игнорирует желание подойти к окну, когда слышит звук, кажущийся похожим на шум двигателя мотоцикла во дворе больницы. Пора двигаться дальше.  
  


***

  
Рик выписывается спустя два дня. Восстанавливаться дальше он может и дома. Теперь пора делать шаг навстречу своей будущей жизни.  
  
У него было достаточно времени подумать и справиться с эмоциями. Теперь он знает, что будет правильным сделать.  
  
Внутри тишина. Он собран и спокоен, как всегда, когда наконец принимает окончательное решение. Рик медленно выходит из дверей больницы и щурится на ярком солнце.  
  
Всё правильно. Хватит обманывать себя. И других.  
  
Он обводит взглядом парковку перед больницей. На секунду замирает. Потом поднимает руку с телефоном. Палец скользит по списку контактов и останавливается на строчке «Шейн Уолш». Рик вдыхает тёплый прозрачный воздух и нажимает кнопку. Делает шаг с обрыва.  
  
В трубке звучит несколько гудков и раздаётся знакомый голос. Рик грустно улыбается.  
  
— Прости, Шейн, — мягко произносит он, смотря вперёд, в сторону стоящего неподалёку знакомого мотоцикла.  
  
И, встретившись взглядом с пронзительными голубыми глазами, делает шаг навстречу.  
  
Не слабо.


	4. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флафф, смут, топ Дэрил)

Под колёсами мотоцикла летит дорога. Тёплый ветер бьёт в лицо, и Рик щурится от щекотки отросших волос Дэрила, выбивающихся из-под шлема. Пальцы сжимаются на нагревшейся коже жилетки и скользят дальше, смыкаясь на чуть напрягшихся мышцах живота. Он не видит, но чувствует, как Дэрил усмехается.  
  
Рик опускает голову на широкое плечо и прижимается ближе, всем телом ощущая вибрацию мощного двигателя. Она захватывает, заглушает собой всё, не оставляет никаких мыслей, только бесконечную свободу, ветер и закатную дорогу.  
  
Дэрил мягко входит в поворот, и Рика вжимает в него ещё сильнее. Не удержавшись, он прикладывается губами к обнажившейся между жилеткой и шлемом открытой коже на шее. Дэрил тяжело выдыхает под его руками, и Рик улыбается. Дэрил потом будет материть его за то, что пристаёт к нему на скорости, а у самого во взгляде будет плескаться такое, что Рик утащит его к ближайшей горизонтальной или вертикальной поверхности, даже не дослушивая его слова. И Дэрил прижмёт его к себе, так и не прекращая чертыхаться.  
  
Оно того определённо стоит, думает Рик, и кончиком языка пробует на вкус солёную загорелую кожу. Мышцы Дэрила напрягаются, и Рик довольно жмурится. Он ужасный провокатор, когда чего-то хочет.  
  
Они останавливаются возле смотровой площадки. С неё открывается потрясающий вид на горы и заходящее за них солнце.  
  
Дэрил ставит мотоцикл на подножку, скидывает шлем и практически стаскивает Рика с байка, почти заваливая его на землю.  
  
— Чокнутый ты придурок, Граймс, — бормочет он и вжимается губами в его шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Рик счастливо смеётся.  
  
— Ну я же знаю, что ты не угробишь меня в аварии, — хрипло шепчет он Дэрилу на ухо, утыкаясь носом в лохматые после шлема волосы.  
  
— Знает он, — ворчит Дэрил и отпускает его, поворачиваясь к площадке. — Не успеваем до темноты.  
  
Он оценивающе окидывает взглядом садящееся за горы солнце и достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана, прикуривая одну. Дэрил и неизменные сигареты — вид, который Рик наблюдал так часто, что он отпечатался на его сетчатке. Тонкие губы и белая палочка сигареты между ними. То, как Дэрил втягивает щёки, делая затяжку, и струйки дыма, которые он выдыхает. Что за зрелище.  
  
Рик вздыхает. Мысли плывут не в том направлении, и он встряхивает головой. В конце концов, им ещё ехать и ехать.  
  
Он идёт вслед за Дэрилом к перилам, огораживающим площадку, и смотрит, как он курит, опёршись на локти и задумчиво смотря вдаль. Рик становится рядом. Кажется, он знает, о чём Дэрил так часто думает последнее время.  
  
— Мерл выходит через две недели, да? — спрашивает Рик ровно, наблюдая, как закатные лучи окрашивают верхушки деревьев мягким красноватым цветом.  
  
Дэрил утвердительно хмыкает в ответ. А потом переводит на него внимательный взгляд.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд Рик ощущает ладонь у себя в волосах и слегка откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Голос Дэрила сзади звучит немного глухо.  
  
— Я никуда не денусь, Рик.  
  
Рик улыбается уголками губ. Конечно, Дэрил видит его насквозь. Он расслабляется и опирается назад, чувствуя спиной крепкое тело. Руки Дэрила скользят ему на пояс и смыкаются там.  
  
— Я с тобой, — очень тихо произносит Дэрил. — Не для того вернулся, чтобы куда-то снова уезжать.  
  
— Да? — шёпотом говорит Рик, поглаживая кисти с крестиками татуировок, сцепленные у него на животе. — А почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает он, хотя прекрасно знает ответ.  
  
— Вернулся к тебе, — отвечает ему на ухо Дэрил и прикусывает шею, словно закрепляя свои слова.  
  
Рик тихо выдыхает, по телу разбегаются искры удовольствия, расходясь от места укуса. Он обожает метки Дэрила на своей коже. Они были словно доказательство. Словно обещание. И Рик, не скупясь, оставлял на загорелой коже свои в ответ.  
  
— Хорошо, что вернулся, — шепчет он и разворачивается в кольце рук. Губы Дэрила шершавые от ветра и солнца Джорджии. Рик проводит по ним языком, дразня и обещая. Дэрил подаётся навстречу и жадно целует, ловя его язык своим, пробираясь внутрь рта, подавляя своим напором любую волю к сопротивлению, если бы она, конечно, вообще у Рика была.  
  
Рик тихо стонет, запуская руку в волосы Дэрила, наслаждаясь его близостью, словно в первый раз, снова и снова целуя покрасневшие губы, ловя ртом горячие выдохи.  
  
— Так мы никуда не уедем, — рвано выдыхает Дэрил ему в губы, отрываясь от него и учащённо дыша.  
  
— Мне всё равно, где находиться, если с тобой, — улыбается Рик и потирается щекой о его щёку, взъерошивая волосы Дэрила ладонью ещё больше.  
  
— Посмотрю, как ты запоёшь, когда отморозишь тут ночью задницу, шериф, — фыркает Дэрил и тянет его в сторону мотоцикла. — Давай, найдём мотель на ночь, а завтра уже будем в Сенойе.  
  
— А тебе удобно будет так ехать? — невинно интересуется Рик, намекающе опуская взгляд вниз, на джинсы Дэрила.  
  
— Не менее удобно, чем с этой штукой, которой ты собираешься утыкаться мне в задницу полдороги, — ухмыляется Дэрил.  
  
— О, думаю, я смогу продержаться и всю дорогу, — широко улыбается ему Рик, забирая свой шлем с сидушки.  
  
Дэрил хмыкает и снова притягивает его к себе, коротко, но многообещающе целуя. Улыбка Рика теперь выглядит так, будто он пьян, и, может быть, это так и есть. Дэрил окидывает его взглядом и тоже улыбается краем губ.  
  
— С удовольствием проверю это, шериф.  
  
Рик садится на тёплое кожаное сидение позади Дэрила и вдыхает его запах. Моторное масло, табачный дым, и леса Джорджии. Бесконечные возможности и журавль в руках. Им больше не слабо.  
  


***

  
Маленький мотель, словно затерянный посреди пустынного ничего, встречает их заспанным парнишкой за стойкой и металлическим брелком с потёртой цифрой семь.  
  
Дэрил, не задумываясь, хватает Рика за руку и тянет в направлении их номера. Рик только ухмыляется, кинув взгляд на ошалелые глаза рыжего парня, явно воспитанного в старых добрых южных традициях. Дэрилу плевать на это. Он не собирается прятаться. Журавля в руках надо держать как можно крепче и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Дэрил ловит его смех губами, едва дверь номера мягко стукается о дверной проем за ними. Рик жмурится, словно довольный кот, откидывается назад, подставляется горячим рукам и даже не пытается быть потише. Они больше не прячутся от других и друг от друга.  
  
Дэрил зализывает свою метку на его шее, горячо выдыхает, стирает широкими ладонями россыпь мурашек на руках, на коже под футболкой, забирается выше и прижимает, прижимает к себе так крепко, словно боится отпустить.  
  
Ему нечего бояться.  
  
Рик выстанывает его имя, прокатывает на языке, тягуче тянет гласные, задыхается в конце, когда слово заканчивается протяжным стоном. Нет больше места сомнениям. Как и мыслям, как и чему-либо ещё, кроме желания почувствовать, ощутить, в который раз, как в первый, с восторгом осознать:  _«Мой»_.  
  
Руки движутся всё более жадно, губы прижимаются всё крепче, колено проскальзывает между бёдрами. Дэрил вжимается в его пах, и Рик стонет громко, бесстыже, совершенно наплевав на что-либо вокруг. Жажда большего выжигает сознание белой вспышкой, оставляя только одно стремление. Он судорожно сжимает руки на жилетке Дэрила и толкается вперёд. Других намёков не требуется.  
  
Воздух вышибает из лёгких, когда спина встречается с кроватью, но вдохнуть не получается, потому что горячее тело накрывает его собой, потому что настойчивые руки сдирают футболку, потому что губы Дэрила, кажется, повсюду, и голову сносит так, словно ему опять семнадцать.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — выдыхает Рик, голос хриплый, наполненный жаждой, звенящий похотью, настойчиво требующий и в то же время отчаянно просящий.  
  
Дэрил сжимает ладони на его бёдрах, впивается пальцами в костяшки почти до синяков, прикусывает ключицу и, кажется, практически бесконтрольно толкается пахом в его бедро, сглатывая стон.  
  
Одежда слетает под его ловкими ладонями в считанные мгновения, у Рика плывёт в голове, он выгибается навстречу, разводит ноги, не сводя взгляда с тёмных глаз напротив и облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
Дэрил рвано выдыхает и вновь накрывает его собой. Его губы оставляют на теле цепочки следов, пальцы плавно толкаются внутри, воздуха в комнате катастрофически не хватает, и Рику нужно  _больше_ , немедленно,  _прямо сейчас_.  
  
— Дэ-эр… ил… — задыхаясь, стонет он. Звук отбивается от стен, вибрирует в ушах, прошивает всё тело, ещё больше заставляя его гореть. Ладони впиваются в сбитые простыни, взмокшие волосы липнут ко лбу, спина выгибается на жёстком матрасе. Рик не видит перед собой стен и потолка маленькой комнатки, перед ним только Дэрил, только крепкие руки, блестящая от пота кожа и тёмный, почти чёрный взгляд. Этот взгляд прожигает, ставит на нём клеймо, припечатывает непоколебимо:  _«Мой»_.  
  
Рик обхватывает его ногами вокруг пояса, притягивает к себе, сжимает руку в волосах и целует, жадно, рвано, заглушая свои стоны, ощущая первый плавный толчок внутрь.  
  
Он не отпускает Дэрила от себя, держится за него, словно за единственный оставшийся оплот, не позволяющий потеряться в этом жаре без остатка, раствориться в пронзительно острых волнах удовольствия. Дэрил сдавленно стонет ему в ухо и ускоряется, проскальзывая руками под спину, крепко ухватываясь за плечи и толкаясь всё сильнее с каждым судорожным выдохом Рика в его шею.  
  
Рик близко, так чертовски  _близко_. Он вцепляется зубами в плечо Дэрила, толкается бёдрами навстречу и зажмуривается, когда горячее, острое, яркое накрывает с головой, взрывается в теле и встряхивает все мышцы. Рик вздрагивает от накатывающих волн, сладко протяжно стонет, пока Дэрил продолжает двигаться в нём, продляя удовольствие, давая прочувствовать всё до конца, распространяя наслаждение до последней мышцы, до последней клеточки в теле.  
  
Когда он глухо стонет и напрягается, Рик обхватывает крепче и прижимается к его губам, ловя проходящую по Дэрилу дрожь, собирая её губами, вдыхая его тихие рваные стоны.  
  
Общее на двоих прерывистое дыхание смешивается между ними, пока они лежат рядом, лицом к лицу, так близко, что выдохи скользят по коже. Рик прикрывает глаза и улыбается. Он всегда улыбается рядом с Дэрилом, не может перестать, никак не может до конца поверить, но счастлив вновь и вновь получать доказательства того, что это реально, что это правда происходит с ними.  
  
Тёплые пальцы скользят по коже и переплетаются с его собственными. Дэрил сжимает ладонь, словно в подтверждении его мыслей. Рик тихо смеётся.  
  
Иногда нужно решиться. Иногда даже через годы не всё потеряно. Иногда нужно просто рискнуть, шагнуть навстречу и сказать:  
  
—  _Мне не слабо_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7121457


End file.
